legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S4 P1/Transcript
(Miles is seen sitting alone as he talks to his A.I) Sami: I see you have received a few scratches Miles. Miles: I don't wanna talk about it. Sami: Was it the clone? Miles: Do you know how hard it is to pull off a Targhul when the person he's attached to is writhing on the floor like a mad man? Sami: No. Miles: Exactly. Sami: What happened to you then? Miles: I fell. Sami: Ah. Miles: Yeah, wasn't fun. Sami: We're you able to get it off? Miles: Yeah only cause Mina was able to tell Omega to make it stop. Sami: I should witness the next time this happens so I can I learn from this. (Uraraka starts to approach Miles) Miles: Sami shut down. Sami: Yes sir. (Sami shuts down as Uraraka sits next to Miles) Uraraka: Hey! Miles: Yo! Uraraka: Some day yesterday huh? Miles: Tell me about it. Has... Scott step out at all? Uraraka: Not once. Miles: He's probably still upset. Killing your entire family against your will can do that to a man. Uraraka: I really wish there was something I could do to help.. Miles: Don't we all? (Miles checks on one of his marks from his fall) Uraraka: So...Omega's clone huh? Miles: I don't wanna talk about it. Uraraka: I mean it was pretty funny! Miles: I've never had such a difficult time removing a parasite from someone's body like that! Uraraka: Where did you get all the medical experience anyway? Miles: My mom's a doctor. Uraraka: Ah. Miles: Omega's shifting wasn't making that job any easier either. Had to web Alex to the wall so I could pull it loose. Uraraka: You gotta admit though it was pretty funny. Miles: Yeah. Uraraka: So you ready for today's training? Miles: Wait what? Uraraka: There's a rescue op later. Miles: Oh. Uraraka: What, are you nervous? Miles: Why would I be nervous? Uraraka: I mean... Miles: I think I'll be fine man. (Miles gets a call from Alex that he picks up) Miles: Hey! Alex: What's good man? Miles: Nothing. How are you feeling after yesterday? Alex: My body's still tingling from all of that. Miles: Damn, sounds like a personal problem. Alex: Well sorry! Miles: You know it was bad when I had to web you to the wall. Alex: Screw you. Miles: Ha! Alex: It's not my fault. Miles: You insulted the kid man. Alex: That doesn't mean he needs to eat through my organs! Miles: Alex he was shifting, not eating. Alex: Felt like it. Miles: Well you'll be fine man. Alex: I hope you're right. Miles: Well I'm gonna let you go. Alex: Alright, see you at home man. Miles: Bye. (Miles hangs up) Uraraka: Is he alright? Miles: He said his body's tingling. Uraraka: Ah he'll be fine! Miles: That's what I said! Uraraka: Yeah. Miles: I still need to help out Zulu with becoming my sidekick when we get home. Uraraka: Oh yeah, Spider-Boy right? Miles: Yeah. Funny how he used Peter's old nickname. Uraraka: Yeah... Miles: I remember you starting that name. Uraraka:..... Miles: Anyway, I think we should...go get ready. Uraraka: Oh yeah, right. (MIles slides his mask over his face) Miles: Let's see how well I can do as a rescue operative. Uraraka: You'll do fine. You're Spider-Man after all! Miles: True. Uraraka: Come on! Miles: Alright hold on. (Uraraka leaves as Miles finishes putting on his Spider suit. He then follows out with her) Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts